


【all铁】工口向占有欲十五题

by QFshan



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QFshan/pseuds/QFshan





	【all铁】工口向占有欲十五题

1.不许叫/叫得再大声一点啊 【霜铁】

 

谎言王子吻住了身下衣冠楚楚的总裁，手指沿着他的腰线一路向下，捏了捏他手感颇好的翘臀，忍不住感慨了一声。另一只手也没闲着，解开了他胸前的扣子，隐隐约约还能看到里面殷红色的两点。

Loki坏笑着看着Tony，手指沿着他乳头周围一圈打着转，直到他们充血挺立起来，Tony发出了一声类似于满足的呻吟声。

“嘘，”Loki的一根手指竖在了他的唇边，“亲爱的Stark，不要叫出声来哦。”说完，早已在Tony身后蠢蠢欲动的手指探进了那个松软可口的小穴，轻车熟路地找到了那个能让Tony激动起来的点，轻轻按压着那里。

Tony咬住了一边的布料才勉强压制住到了嘴边的呻吟，Loki见状，刺激着那一点的动作越发放肆，修剪得当的指甲微微剐蹭着那里，刺激得Tony发出了一声低哼。

Loki觉得自己再也忍不下去了，早已高涨的性器插到了最深处，前列腺传来的快感让Tony抓紧了一边的被子，但仍有一声低吟泄出了他的嘴角。

“遵守我们的规则哦。”Loki笑着，加快了自己抽插速度，极有技巧性的顶弄着那一点，让Tony差点惊叫出声。

Loki吻住了Tony，撬开了他的唇，汲取着他嘴中的津液与肺内的空气，后穴传来的大量快感快要把他淹没，Tony几乎是颤抖着射了出去。

一圈圈收紧的肠肉绞紧了Loki的老二，Loki低吼着射了出去。他懒洋洋地躺着，享受着高潮后的余韵，漫不经心地开口说道——

“宝贝？你觉得这个玩法怎么样？”

 

2.望着单向玻璃外的人群被插入 【冬铁】

 

Bucky按住他的腰，把他狠狠地顶在了墙面上，插到了最深处的同时在Tony的耳边喃喃自语：“Tony，Tony，你只能是我的。”

被Bucky狠狠操弄着的Tony几乎是神志不清地环住冬日战士的脖颈，声线上带上了无可避免的颤抖，“Bucky……”被身下人刺激得瞳孔有些发红，Bucky抱起Tony，Tony全身的重心移到了他敏感的后穴，Bucky有些恶趣味地松开了自己的手，粗大的性器顶到了最深处，Tony几乎尖叫出声。

Bucky一步步走向窗边，性器在Tony的体内快速进出着，液体沿着他们的交合处滑落，Bucky的手托住了Tony有点发红的臀部，肆意揉捏出各种形状。

Bucky扣住他的手指，按在了眼前的单向玻璃上，身后的动作也随之加快，他轻吻着Tony的唇角，手指肆意蹂躏着小富豪胸前挺立的两点，另一只手握住小Tony，快速上下撸动着。

窗外有人经过，明明知道不会被发现，Tony却还是忍不住收紧了自己的后穴，Bucky被刺激得低吼一声，加快了自己进出的速度。

Tony咬住了自己的手指，却仍有断断续续的呻吟声从他的嘴角泄出，他觉得有一个人的目光正在向这里扫来，Tony紧紧咬着自己的下唇，直到它们发白也不肯放开。

Bucky快速操弄着他敏感的小穴，感受着Tony因为紧张而收紧的小穴，他满足地吻住了他的嘴唇，“Tony，你看看，那么多人看着你被我操。”

Tony羞耻的捂住了自己的眼睛，身后的Bucky却迫使着他睁开眼睛，“Tony，你看到他们了吗？他们看到你被我狠狠操着，我想他们一定会觉得你是一个淫荡的人吧？”

“Fuck you Bucky！”

 

3.所有感官被限制却感受到你的温暖 【贾尼】

 

被蒙着眼的Tony有点惶恐地颤抖着，平时极有绅士风范的管家却在此时用富有侵略性的目光视奸了他的主人，“Sir，我认为您今天摄入咖啡已经过量了。”

现在AI都成精了吗？Tony暗暗咒骂着，嘴上却是屈服了：“Jarvis……我错了。”小富豪的认错总是异常快速，但他的管家显然不吃这套，“Sir，你已经说过这句话很多次了。”

Jarvis的嘴唇覆上了他的，一点点舔吮着那篇殷红色的地带，一只手已经解开了他的领口，抚上了他胸前敏感的红点。

“我真的错了！老贾！我错了！”天不怕地不怕的钢铁侠第一次有了退缩的感觉，他的双手被束缚在身后，头被迫仰着，承受着来自自己的管家的索取。

“It's too late，sir。”Tony感受到一个硬物顶在自己已经开始不住流出液体的臀缝间，富豪第一次开始后悔自己为什么要给Jarvis实体。

“Sir，May I……？”Tony暗骂了一句什么，“操你的老贾，我他妈都这样了你问我？我命令你！伺候好你的爸爸！”Tony仍然是一副高傲的模样，Jarvis狠狠插入了他的身体，惹得他惊叫一声。

冷风吹过他胸前挺立的两点，让它们硬的更加彻底，Tony忍不住打了个寒噤。

却在一瞬间的，Jarvis环住了他的Tony，温暖的怀抱让Tony差点沉溺其中，他的小臂收紧，把Tony困在他的怀中。

紧紧贴着Jarvis的皮肤，就像是靠着全世界最安全的避风港。

 

4.故意在熟人面前的亲吻 【贾尼】

 

Steve的邀请让Tony有点犹豫，但在他再三思考之后，他还是决定赴约。Jarvis虽然说表面上没能表现出来，但是Tony甚至已经闻到了那股浓浓的怨意。

“Jarvis，”Tony笑着拍了拍他的肩，“放松点，我只是去见见老朋友而已。”“当然，Sir。”手上却是死也不松手，一路跟着Tony去见Steve，Tony虽然有些无奈，却也是放纵着他，任由他的管家幼稚的行为。

Tony本来还有点不放心，但当他全身心投入和Steve的对话时，早已忘记了自己的管家还在身边。

突然的，Jarvis吻住了他的嘴唇，肆无忌惮地撬开他的唇瓣，汲取着他肺内的空气。熟悉的声音在他的耳边响起——

“Sir，您笑的太好看了。”

 

5.玩弄对方的身体恶意问询着前任的事情 【霜铁】

 

Loki的老二正塞在他的屁股里，每一次的进出都给他带来了巨大的快感，当Loki碾压过某一个点的时候，Tony口中的呻吟声猛的变大。

“Stark，”Loki的手指抚过他的腰线，“你想过你有朝一日会被我按在床上操吗？”

他加快了自己进出的速度，大量的快感在Tony的脊椎出聚集，却苦于自己的前端被人握在手里，只能哭泣着恳求身上人。

“比起你的那些前男友，”Loki抽出了自己的性器，在他泛红的穴口周围打着转，“你觉得我怎么样？”

被操弄得神志不清的Tony只能胡乱的点着头，手臂环住他的腰，忍不住把自己往Loki的方向贴近。

“嗯？”Loki并不着急，甚至慢悠悠地抚弄着他胸前的两点，让快感一点点侵蚀他的神智。

“你……！Loki！一直以来都是你！”Tony的声音带上了隐隐哭腔。Loki低吼一声，插到了最深处，同时放开了对Tony前端的束缚，Tony颤抖着射了出去。

“You are mine。”Loki在他的颈侧留下了一个显眼的印记，宣告着主权。

 

6.一边写着/说着色情，一边在对方身上实践 【盾铁】

 

“……Tony？这样会不会不太好？”超级大兵有点脸红的看着眼前的跳蛋，努力不让自己把视线落在某个过于逼真的头部上。

Tony几乎是大大方方地把它塞进了自己的体内，“Cap，你可别跟我说你不喜欢。”他甚至冲着Steve眨了眨眼睛。

Steve听到了自己紧绷的神经断裂的声音，他一把抓住了那个焦糖色眼睛的总裁，毫不犹豫的插了进去，他明显地感受到，那个跳蛋已经开始工作了。

跳蛋被他顶到了Tony的最深处，前列腺的巨大快感几乎要让他崩溃，Tony第一次有了自讨苦吃的感觉。

快速的撞击让小巧的玩具进入地更深，敏感的内壁紧紧包裹着它们，“放松，”Steve把他的双腿更加分开，“Tony。”

等到时候两个人躺在床上休息着时，Tony忍不住捶了捶大兵的胸口，“也不知道是谁一开始说不要不要的。”

 

7.善用对方的弱点让他亲口说出羞耻的愿望 【土豪组】

 

Bruce的吻落在了他身体的每一处，在每一个显眼的地方留下了专属于自己的烙印，身后的动作也并没有减慢，反而更加快速地挺动着。

突然的，Bruce抽出了自己的性器，后穴传来的空虚感让Tony难耐的蹭着他的白衬衫，但仅仅只是这样的磨蹭并不能把他带上欲望的高潮，他需要，他需要Bruce的慰抚，和他毫不怜惜地操弄。

湿漉漉的焦糖色大眼睛无神的看着Bruce，Bruce身下一紧，暗骂了一句什么。

“Bruce……Bruce……”他轻轻蹭着他，几近渴求地看着他，“给我，Bruce，给我。”

“给你什么？”Bruce还是一副装傻的模样，看着Tony难以启齿的模样，他开口威胁道：“不说的话我就走了。”

“Bruce……！”Tony愤愤喊了一句他的名字，却又苦于无奈，被欲望操纵着开口说道：“求你……求你操我。”说完，羞耻的闭上了自己的眼睛。

“如你所愿。”Bruce一下顶到了最深处。

 

8.不准移开视线，看着我为你所做的一切 【奇异铁】

 

Tony被顶在镜子上，冰冷的镜面磨蹭着他红肿的乳头，伴随着些微痛感的快感席卷了他的大脑。

Stephen把他按在了镜面上，几乎把他顶离开了地面，热气喷洒在他的颈侧，留下一个个红色的印记。

“Tony，Tony，你睁眼看看，看看你被我操的样子。”Stephen强迫着Tony睁开了他的眼睛，Tony看到了他被操得无神的双眼。

像是故意的，Stephen放慢了自己顶弄的速度，让Tony完完全全看清了自己的性器被他完全吞入体内的样子，Tony有点羞耻地闭上了自己的眼睛。

Stephen轻吻着他的眼角。

 

9.做错了事难道不应该好好惩罚？/给予乖孩子的奖励 【杜铁】

 

Doom抱起了在酒吧中烂醉的Tony，黑着脸向家中走去。几乎是刚到家，Tony就被狠狠地扔到了床上，没等他反应过来，Doom已经吻住了他的嘴唇。

Tony傻笑着，环住了他的腰，“Doom？”他喊着对方的名字，像是一只会撒娇的猫咪，讨好性地蹭了蹭对方的手掌。

Doom的心一下就软的一塌糊涂，却逼着自己硬起心肠，“Tony，你知道你今天错在哪里了吗。”他问道。一只手解开了他的衬衫，趁机在那里留下了一个印记。

“嗯……？”Tony醉醺醺的看着他。

Doom低吼着进入了他的身体，Tony有点难受地轻轻哼了一声，却也很快开始享受起这场性爱来。

等Tony快要到达欲望的巅峰时，Doom一把握住了他的性器，生生把他从高潮边缘拉了回来——

“坏孩子是要接受惩罚的。”

 

10.放置你，直到你主动 【虫铁】

 

Peter的吻热情而又内敛，像是一个初学者一般生疏地吻着Tony，却又有着足够的经验去对付这个花花公子。

“快点，进来。”Tony仍是保持着自己主动的位置，命令着Peter的动作，Peter也极为听话的插了进去。

等进去之后，Peter却不动作了，Tony有些难耐的蹭着他，Peter却忍住自己身下高涨的欲望，一点点诱导着Tony。

Tony实在是忍不住了，反身压住了Peter，自己开始上下运动起来，呻吟声从他的口中泄出，在配上这样的场景，Peter觉得自己硬的快要爆炸了。

“Mr. Stark……”Peter喃喃自语说道，吻住了对方的唇瓣，再次掌握了上风。

 

11.熟练地触碰着对方却不给予解放 【虫铁】

 

胸前传来的快感淹没了他的理智，Tony的手臂环住了Peter的脖颈，“Peter，Peter。”他含着对方的名字，主动的送上了自己的嘴唇，又迫不及待的吻住了对方。

Peter的手指沿着他的脊柱一路下滑，直到他的臀缝之间，绕着那里隐秘的小口打着转，却惊喜的发现那里已经开始不住的流出液体，“Mr. Stark，你湿了。”

等Tony的后穴已经能容纳三根手指的时候，Peter实在是忍不住插入了他的身体，快速抽插着，大量的快感把Tony带上了欲望高潮的巅峰，却被Peter遏制住了射精的动作——

“Mr. Stark，”Peter吻着他的嘴唇，“没有我的允许，您不许射。”

 

12.眼神传达的命令 【冬铁】

 

Bucky的吻总是充满了侵略性，侵占了他嘴中的每一寸皮肤，舔吮过那里每一小块的空间，宣誓着自己的主权。

Tony有点难耐的用自己的大腿蹭着对方的性器，却因为对方的眼神而乖乖的不动作，Bucky奖励性的吻了吻他的唇角。

“乖孩子。”Bucky解开了他的拉链，露出了早已因为情欲而变得松软可口的后穴，毫不犹豫地插了进去。

“不许自己撸，”Bucky束缚住了他的双手，“你只能被我操射。”

 

13.你的所有我都知道得一清二楚，包括…… 【水仙铁】

 

“你的所有我都知道得一清二楚，”带着热气的吻略过了他的耳垂，让那里的皮肤变成了不正常的绯红色，“包括你的所有敏感点。”

Anthony的动作异常的熟练，几乎没能用上多少时间就找到了他的敏感点大肆撞击着那里，听着Tony的呻吟声变成了断断续续的片段。

Anthony的吻渐渐后移，含住了他颈后的一块地方细细舔吮着，强烈的快感几乎让Tony直不起身子，Anthony见状，收紧自己对他的束缚，强迫着他直起身子。

不得不承认，Tony在一片昏昏沉沉中想到，这位来自另一个平行世界的自己对自己的身体该死的了解。

他快速挺动着自己的腰腹，有力的大腿肌肉拍打在Tony的臀部上，发出“啪啪啪”的声响，几滴液体滴落在他们身下的床单上，留下淫秽的痕迹。

“Honey，”Anthony坏笑着加快了自己的速度，“你觉得怎么样？”

 

14.品尝着自己的体液 【霜铁】

 

Loki修长的手指套住了小Tony，上下撸动着，另一只手也没闲着，肆意按压着他胸前泛红的两点。

快感一波波袭击着他脆弱的神经，Tony像是讨好一般吻住了Loki的嘴唇，试图得到更多的奖励。

Loki低笑了一声，手指插进了Tony已经变得湿润的后穴，轻轻搅动着，发出令人脸红心跳的水声。他的手指轻车熟路地找到了那个能让Tony兴奋的点，按压着那里，听着Tony爆出一声声羞耻的呻吟声。

Loki加快了对小Tony的撸动，几乎是颤抖着的，Tony射了出去，白色的液体沾满了Loki的手指。Loki抬起自己的手，一根手指撬开了Tony的嘴唇，才处于不应期的Tony下意识的把上面的精液舔干净——

Loki轻笑着，“Good boy。”

 

15.喜欢你，所以你所做的一切都喜欢/所以你喜欢的一切都会做 【锤铁】

 

Tony忍不住向前挺动着，自己的老二被Thor含在嘴中，极为小心的伺候着，光凭这一点，Tony就觉得自己要射出去了。

这或许是Thor第一次给人口交，Tony忍不住想到，虽然技术仍有待提高，但是态度很好加分极多。

温暖的口腔紧紧包裹着他的性器，Thor收缩着自己的口腔内壁以来摩擦他的老二，灵活的舌头卷去了他前端冒出的液体，嘴唇轻轻磨蹭着两边的两颗小球。

“Shit……”Tony忍不住爆了句粗口，射在了来不及离开的Thor的嘴里。

Thor也不恼，直起身子吻住了他的嘴唇，晕晕乎乎之中，Tony被Thor抱到了床上。

“吾友，我们可以开始了吗？”


End file.
